


Sugar and Spice and Everything Chaotic

by That_One_Doc_Dragon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But Adults are present don't worry, Everyone wearing a onesie!, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idk how to put it in the relationship but yes in this Kirstin and Phil are happily married, Kirstin is present yay!!, Mild Language, One Shot, Onesie Themed Party!, Snowball Fight, Underage Drinking, Winter, happy holidays!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Doc_Dragon/pseuds/That_One_Doc_Dragon
Summary: It is finally the Holiday Season in the hardcore world that Phil and Kirstin have called home. An idea from Kirstin and some invites and packages bought, soon the whole Sleepy Bois Family is gathered at Phil's home to celebrate the holidays and finally get some well-earned relaxation and rest. Happy Holidays from me to you! <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Sugar and Spice and Everything Chaotic

Hardcore World

Season 4

Winter

Snow Biome: 4 thousand blocks away from current base

“Honey where are you? I need to know if this looks okay!” Kirstin’s voice echoed in the frozen wonderland as she tugged the sleeves of her onesie, desperately searching for her husband.

“Over here! Just putting up the last of the lights on this spruce tree” Phil’s voice was distant but heard easily enough as she followed the muttered cursing and the shaking of leaves.

Philza Minecraft, aka Phil, sighed in relief once the last lantern finally nestled in the way that he wanted on the last tree. A flap of his wings and he flew around the tree, shaking off any snow that had built up on his clothing before landing in front of his wife with a whoosh.

Kirstin had to spit out snow.

“Oops sorry. Didn’t mean to get snow on you. So, what did you want to show- “Phil apologized then stuttered as he noticed what Kirstin was wearing.

She was wearing a panda onesie. 

“What do you think? If it’s good, then you have to try yours on as well Phil it’s only fair. This whole party is going to be onesie themed!” She cheered as she did a little spin to show off the whole thing.

Phil wheezed,” I’m _not_ wearing a onesie. Yours looks good but honestly Kirstin please I don’t want to…”

“You’re going to wear one Phil it’s only fair especially since I already sent out the invites saying its onesie themed. Don’t make me take out the Momza Gun” Kristin fired back just as quickly, leaving no room for argument.

Phil shuddered at the thought,” No no that won’t be necessary. I just need to know what onesie you got me then. I’ll wear it with minimal complaining”

“Aw thank you Phil. Come on then! It’s back at the home base, we’ll have to go through the Nether Void. Are the decorations finished here?”

Phil nodded as he dusted off any remaining snowflakes on his kimono before extending a hand towards Kirstin,” Decorations just about done. All I got to finish is to make sure everything’s spawn-proofed, so we won’t have to deal with unwelcomed guests during the party”

Kirstin cheered as she took his hand, lacing their fingers together,” Pog! Let’s go then I gotta get started on making the food too. What should I make for the boys?”

“As long as it’s not just straight lettuce and vodka I think anything you’ll make will be fine”

“Phil!!!”

Phil wheezed with laughter as the two headed back to the base.

* * *

“Kirstin, I love you, but what the _fuck”_ Phil complained as soon as he came out of the bedroom wearing the onesie.

Kirstin crowed with laughter, so much so she nearly fell off the counter she was sitting on,” Oh my gods!!! That looks absolutely _perfect!”_

Phil was wearing a reindeer onesie. The antlers were floppy and the general design as corny as can be. He was pouting of course about the way it was designed but he wasn’t complaining at how soft the material was, and it was surprisingly cozy.

“Oh, you are so wearing that when the kids show up please, I don’t want to see you without it on the whole night” Kirstin snickered between bouts of laughter while Phil rolled his eyes as he stalked forward.

“Fine fine. Only because it is a themed party and you insisted on it. I do like how comfy it is I just hate how corny it looks.”

“Nah you’ll be alright” Kirstin teased with a wink and Phil finally smiled and laughed.

“Alright. Now, what can I help out with?”

“You can start by not being in my way”

“Okay fine shit!”

* * *

Once food was prepared and a few more last-minute decorations put into place, it was finally time to let the kids know they were ready for them. As soon as Phil sent the message to the others, instantly he heard the familiar thunderous crash that comes whenever someone is spawned into the world.

Phil went out to greet his kids while Kirstin finished the last of the cocktails and placed them carefully into the Ender Chest as the doors opened.

“I can’t believe this is my first time actually setting foot in your Hardcore World Phil! It looks so much cooler in person than in the pictures!” Tubbo was absolutely _gushing_ about the world while the others immediately made themselves at home.

“Kirstin! Long time no see” Wilbur greeted her warmly as usual, the eldest of the four pulling her in for a hug.

“Back at you Wilbur! May I just say your onesie looks so cute! Is it an orca? How did you even find an orca onesie?” Kirstin asked as she admired the soft black and white velvet.

“Don’t ask how long I searched for this. I’m just happy I found one” Wilbur stated with a huff of laughter.

“Dad!”

“Hello Wilbur OOF!” Phil replied and then stumbled when Wilbur crashed into him for a big hug before letting up with giggles.

“As much as I love sleeping, I think wearing a onesie is a bit too much. I guess I don’t have to argue though if even Phil is wearing one” Techno drawled, looking cozy in his pig themed onesie, it was a little ironic considering the shape-shifter…is well a shape-shifter. He seemed content about the whole thing though, especially after Phil gave him a hug of greeting and he joked about how long it took for Phil to skin the reindeers that clearly exist in the world to make his onesie.

“Wilby where are you? I don’t know shit about this layout” Tommy whined as he looked around from the doors, dressed in a cow onesie, looking both embarrassed and nervous at the same time.

“Oh, you gremlin child even after all those times Phil has showed you pictures you _still_ don’t know?” Wilbur groaned while Kirstin and Techno laughed.

“Tommy I’m right here you don’t need to wander off. Just follow me okay?” Phil sighed as he greeted his younger son with a pat on the head.

“Yeah! Just stick with Phil Tommy he’ll take us where we need to go” Tubbo agreed, bouncing his head to make his baby antennae bounce as well. The bee onesie tying up the whole family to be quite the colorful display.

“Alright boys! Follow me! Momza will show you to the venue of the evening” Kirstin crowed, and the whole group followed the panda as she led the way through the series of nether portals.

The second the whole group arrived, it started to snow.

“Woah!” Tommy and Tubbo stared in shock at the winter wonderland while Techno and Wilbur looked around, jaws dropped.

“Like it? I made sure to make as many decorate trees as possible! Don’t ask how long it took me” Phil hummed as he watched the kids fondly as they soon goofed around in the snow.

The entire area was delicately covered in snow, the spruce and oak trees decorated in elegant colored glass and lights. Of course, the entire area is spawn-proofed complete with well-placed decorative torches to stave off any potential mobs from arriving.

“Phil this is incredible! I love everything about this” Wilbur excitedly picked up some snow, easily making it into a snowball before throwing it at Tommy.

The snowball hit Tommy with a _smack._

A beat of silence…” oH YOU WANT A WAR DON’T YOU WILBUR”

Soon the calm of the area became chaotic as the kids started hurling snowballs _everywhere._

Phil was laughing so hard he didn’t notice Kirstin making her own snowball and throwing it at Phil’s back.

As the snow melted into his wings, he slowly turned to face Kirstin who was nearly keeled over in her own laughter as Phil shimmed the snow off the feathers.

“Alright you asked for it” Phil warned teasingly and soon they were also in the snowball fray, Phil gathering loads of snowballs and the launching them from the air.

“It’s Phil!! GET DOWN” Tubbo shouted and the groups would leap into the modified snowbanks as he would fly by, dropping down the snow, laughing the whole time.

Eventually Kirstin did pull away and called the others over,” Dinner’s ready! Get some towels too! You kids are probably _soaked!”_

“Okay!” Tommy cheered and threw one more snowball at Technoblade for good measure, which led to a scuffle in the snow before they broke apart, laughing.

“I think they’ll need extra towels” Tubbo chuckled and soon they all sat down at the lovingly designed picnic tables near the center of the area, helping Kirstin with plates.

“As long as they don’t catch colds it’ll be fine. Thank you for the help Tubbo” Kirstin smiled and finally started passing around the food.

The meal was passed with more laughter, plenty of food, and lots of stories as the family finally got to be just that: a family.

Kirstin of course, couldn’t let this opportunity slip by. When Phil was in a particular conversation with Techno, Kirstin slyly pulled out the two cocktails she made before hand and slide the festive themed glasses over to Tommy and Tubbo, who both eyed the drinks with big, surprised looks.

“Don’t worry, I blended it well enough that you shouldn’t taste the alcohol. It’s eggnog anyways so you should only taste the eggnog and not the little something something I put in there. Don’t worry, it won’t make you drunk immediately, just drink it slowly” Kirstin coaxed with a Cheshire cat grin.

“I’ve never had it before…are you sure this is okay?” Tommy, surprisingly, was the one that hesitated while Tubbo was already eyeing the drink.

“Yes, it’ll be _fine._ Look, there are literally four adults here, in a safe environment and best part, you guys are getting close to actually having alcohol legally. Call me your personal guide into the wonderful world that is alcohol. Go on! I want to know if I did a good job mixing” Kirstin nodded,” You don’t have to if you really don’t want to but trust me it’ll be okay”

That’s all the two boys needed before taking a sip from the candy-cane cups. At first, they seemed to enjoy it before the alcohol (which was rum) hit. Both boys cringed and Kirstin wheezed at their expressions.

“Well, it was tasty until that weird burn at the end. The hell was that?” Tubbo whined while Tommy coughed, which drew the attention of the others.

“What’s wrong Tommy? Everything okay?” Wilbur asked and then his gaze landed on the cups.

He frowned then snickered when he quickly pieced together what just occurred,” Kirstin? Did you just give them _alcohol?_ ”

Phil glared while Techno deadpanned,” Did you guys like it?”

Tubbo shook his head, pushing the glass further away from him while Tommy blanched,” It was good until the fuckin’ alcohol why do you guys willing drink this shit”

“To be fair Phil it was rum, not exactly a good starting alcohol but I did mix it pretty damn good” Kirstin hummed as she sipped from her own cup.

“Just rum? Or did you somehow mix vodka and rum? Jesus at least you guys don’t like it holy shit I didn’t want to be the sober babysitter this evening” Phil, exasperated, still laughing at the fact Kirstin attempted.

“It’s alright Phil I could keep an eye on them even drunk” Wilbur drawled even as he poured himself more wine from the bottle he cracked open.

“Wil you’re gonna finish the bottle at this rate hand her over” Techno grumbled, and more laughter bubbled from the group as a sad Wilbur obeyed.

“Wine’s really good though you should try some” Wilbur begged, puppy eyes and all, and Techno laughed.

“You know I don’t drink Wilbur it’s fine. Just tell me how good the wine is after the hangover”

“All of you for fuck’s sake just, eat your dessert” Phil complained good-naturedly.

The group didn’t need to be told twice as they dug into sugar cookies, gingerbread, and several slices of a coffee cake Kirstin made.

* * *

As the evening turned to night the group spent it in the log cabin Phil made for them, the fireplace crackling while Wilbur strummed on his guitar, Tubbo doing his best to mimic with his ukulele, and Techno and Tommy having an intense game of checkers while Phil watches them all with a bright smile on his face. Kirstin grinning as well as she shares the blanket with Phil and tells stories of things she’s seen when doing her own little trips around.

Then a timer went off in the kitchen and Kirstin grinned as she got up from her position on the couch,” Who wants hot coco?”

“Me” Everyone crowed, and Kirstin laughed as she headed over.

“Need help?” Phil asked, even though he already took the rest of the blanket and was buried up to his chin in the fluffy throw.

“No no you boys keep enjoying the fire I’ll bring over the coco” Kirstin hummed and got out four mugs.

Soon she poured the hot liquid into the mugs and topped each with a truck load of marshmallows before carefully carrying two at a time to the others.

A chorus of “Thank you!” rang and soon they were all cozied up again, sipping a warm drink and simply being together.

Phil sighed, content and warm as he sleepily watched his kids play with each other and generally be merry. The holiday was definitely a good call to have everyone be together.

* * *

It was either really late in the night or very early in the morning when the fire had lost some of its strength that they were all fast asleep. Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, and Techno all somehow in a sleepy bunch together, sharing blankets and pillows, their soft breaths and snores filling the air.

Phil and Kirstin were curled together on the couch, blanket shared somewhat equally (Kirstin was in fact hogging a large portion of it) and the happy day ended in sweet, peaceful slumber.

The Blaze Empress giggled at the sight from her castle, happy her friend was finally getting some relaxation and time to spend with family. She blew a kiss towards the fireplace, and the fire was reignited with her flames before she closed the little window with a smile.

_Happy Holidays my friends and to all a good night!_


End file.
